delux_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Orchid
Nina is the Guardian Fairy of Nimia. She is also one of the Delux Club and a former student of Alfea College for Fairies. She was the third Delux girl introduced, after Blossom and Starla. The team relies on her for potions and advice. Personality Nina is shown to be a very sweet, shy, genuine, calming person who loves plants and vegetation of all kinds. Being interested in experimenting with her plants, Nina became the potion master of the group who specializes in brewing and creating remedies and medicines from the uses of her magical plants. Due to her gentle and caring personality, Nina is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She is shown to have a sensitive personality to the point where she would instinctively care for her friends as well as her plants when they are in distress. Nina is the most mature member of the Delux as she possesses a deep sense of love, peace, happiness, and tranquility. However, it is shown that Nina has an insecure side to her personality as she would have problems believing in herself at times. Her insecurity would sometimes cause her to hide most of her feelings to the point where she would have problems expressing them. Nina is one of the most diligent students at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she has a calm and nice personality, she at times gets very angry at her enemies which can cause her to act quickly and show a more aggressive side of herself. This is seen a few times through the series. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In the first season of the Delux Club, Nina first appeared as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Blossom came to Alfea, she discovered Nina was her roommate. Blossom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Rita is turned into a pumpkin by the Triunx, Nina tries to change her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Nina is the only Delux girl without a love interest and sticks with Rita at the celebration, but Nina has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the story line develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends as she hates to hurt people. |-|Season 2= In the second season, Nina develops a crush on Raisi, who she has trouble talking to. She finds out that her bonded pixie is Babble, the pixie of gossip. Nina and Babble make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Nina, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Babble, who is a very noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Aurora. Although Nina's relationship with Aurora is a little shaky at first, they later become best friends when Aurora offers to help Nina get together with Raisi by finding out if he has feelings for her. Aurora does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Nina's contribution to the titan was wrapping it in vines to give it strength. Nina receives her Charmix with the help of Babble, by telling Raisi that she likes him, on which he responds that he likes her too. When the Delux Club and their boyfriends go to Lord Cradler's Fortress to save Blossom, Raisi and Nina have their first kiss. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Delux girls in defeating their foe, Lord Cradler. |-|Season 3= In the third season, Nina and the rest of the Delux went to Nimia to get the water in the stream to cure Daragona after she was attacked by Malkon and turned into a tree. Meanwhile her little sister, Kayla, went along with the Delux. When the Triunx arrived, they were about to attack Nina, but Kayla jumped to save her and went down in the stream and Nina sacrificed herself to save Kayla. Thus earning Nina her Enchantix. She soon went along with the Delux to destroy Malkon. |-|Season 4= Nina and the Delux Club become teachers at Alfea. During an obstacle course that the Delux Club presented, she became injured. Sally was wrongly accused for the setting of the party bomb and was expelled. Nina insisted on seeing her, but instead encountered the Wizards of the Black Circle. She was attacked, but recovers. Nina travels to Earth with the rest of the Delux in search of the last fairy, Fauna. Nina gains her Believix after Fauna reveals to believe in the Delux Club and their magic. Nina becomes good friends with Fauna, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Raisi. Nina works the medical station in the Love & Pet shop. Later in the series, Nina confronts and fights Anastasia, Earth's Major Fairy of Nature whose powers overshadow Nina's. Nina struggles fighting Anastasia's spells, but with Raisi's encouragement, overcomes Anastasia, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Delux Club later battle the Wizards of the Black Circle/Fairy Hunters in a final confrontation at the Omega Dimension, and by combining with the other Delux and Tainel their Believix Convergence spells, the Delux overpower and repel the Wizards' joint attack powers back at the Wizards themselves, then make the Delux's Believix Magic Convergence spell strike the Wizards themselves; therefore, the Wizards themselves legitimately became successfully defeated, as well as became frozen solid there permanently. In the final scene of the Season 4 finale, she is seen flying with the rest of the Delux Club into the sunset in their Believix forms, presumably back to Magix. |-|Season 5= Nina is seen training with Professor Elldium and the other Delux before she and the others are called to go see Ms. Daragona about a mission regarding an intensely powerful and magical plant of Earth. After they arrive in Gardenia where she senses the Lilo and then pinpoints them to its location. When Nina locates the Lilo in the mall, the Triunx intervenes and she along with the other Delux must fight them. When the Triunx make a diversion to stall the Delux and go after the Lilo, Nina follows Frost and stops her from grabbing the flower. When Hurricane and Dacy come and capture Lyla, Nina rescues her. We can see her in Alfea, waiting for the Specialists. Later as they come, Raisi makes a special origami for her. Suddenly Nina meets Stephanie a freshman fairy who tells her that she and Raisi were good friends when they were younger, afterwards Stephanie took Raisi so they could catch up leaving Nina upset. During a battle in the Magic Archive, she is seen fighting. Later, Stephanie and Nina took Raisi outside due to him being injured by one of Dacy's attacks. She helps the rest of the Delux find the Sirenix Book and earn Sirenix Boxes. Because of a jellyfish that had been polluted because of Nitornus in the Ocean of Sparkletone, she becomes a statue, but was returned back to normal again afterwards by Starla using the Gem of Self Confidence and receives it as the first gem. For the first test for the Gem of Courage, she Starla and Tenna headed to Nimia where Nina bonded with the gatekeeper Jet. There, Nina defeated the Flower of the Depths which Nitornus' pollution got to. She along with the rest of the Delux earned their Sirenix and entered the Infinite Ocean along with their Selkies. Nina along with the rest of the Delux (minus Blossom) were playing a volleyball game against some other girls including Princess Stephanie, who was on the opposite team. After the Delux lost, Raisi was about to go over and speak to Nina but was interrupted by Stephanie who came up and hugged him. Nina saw this and looked very upset and left. When she returned to her and Blossom's room, she told Blossom that she thinks that Raisi wants to be with Stephanie and started to cry with Blossom comforting her. Soon Electra enters the room and tells Nina to tell Raisi how she feels face to face. Nina and the Delux were having breakfast in the Alfea Breakfast Hall. While the rest of the Delux were enjoying their breakfast, Nina had been sad for the rest of the meal as she is still upset with Raisi for his previous actions. When the rest of the girls left to go to the Alfea Dance Studio for some exercise, Nina stayed behind for a bit. But while she was alone, Princess Stephanie came up to Nina and asked her if they could have a talk about Raisi. Once they were alone, Stephanie apologized to Nina for coming between her and Raisi, Stephanie tells Nina that she and Raisi are just friends and that Raisi is really in love with Nina. Nina walks off unconvinced, saying she wish she could believe that. The scene changes to Nina and the rest of the Delux dancing, but while the rest of the girls were dancing gracefully Nina made a few slight slip-ups and looked quite tired. Later, the rest of the girls found out that if they danced before the mirror and open their heart it will give them a magical pair of ballet shoes. Seeing how easily everyone else had gotten their ballet shoes only upsets Nina more and decides to leave. Blossom and the others stop her, telling her that they know why she is sad and that she should try it out anyway. Nina then dances before the mirror where she is struck with a sad thought about Raisi, suddenly someone releases a stream of living origami birds that start to fly around Nina It was revealed to be Raisi, he then comes towards Nina, and takes her hands and they share a heartwarming hug, Raisi tells Nina that she is the only one he truly loves and they start to dance together. Soon Nina earns her ballet shoes and she and Raisi begin to levitate both dancing on air. At the end of the season, she and the rest of the Delux perform a song on Oceania, in front of the land goers and mermaids. |-|Season 6= Nina and the Delux girls (minus Blossom) arrive at Inferio along with the Specialists for Inferio's party which is for Maria's revival. They help get Maria ready for the party. At the party, the Triunx interrupt and make a creature, the Beast of the Depths, attacks the guests and everyone at the event. The Delux try to defeat it using their Sirenix powers, but fail and discover that only Maria can command it to leave Inferio. Maria has lost her confidence, so the Delux leave to try to find the "Inspiration of Sirenix" in Lake Roccaluce, which the Sirenix Guardians said it can inspire Maria to use her power. The Delux later discover that they're the Inspiration and leave to inspire Maria, but they are blocked by the Triunx, though Nina and the girls manage to defeat them easily and head to Inferio. Back at the Inferio palace, the Delux manage to inspire Maria, making her transform and drive the creature away. The Delux and the rest of the party then celebrate, and Nina and the Delux flew up in the air and decorate it with their Sirenix powers. Nina is seen with the rest of the Delux celebrating Daragona's 100th anniversary. Later, she goes along with the rest of the Delux to save Pixie Village from the trolls. Nina is invited with the rest of the Delux to see the Specialists train at Nimia College, she mentions that Kayla has just enrolled in Nimia College. Upon arriving at the school she goes to find Kayla while the others go to watch the Specialists. She is seen talking to Kayla about the class courses that Kayla is taking, until Kayla sees Cloud Tower flying over Nimia College. Nina goes to tell the Delux and transforms to find out what is going on at Cloud Tower. Later, when Nina loses her powers she is seen asking Kayla to retreat and come with her to Alfea, Kayla tells Nina to go on and that she believes in her. Later Nina receives a piece of the powerful Dragon Flame along with the rest of the Delux. Nina then returns to Nimia and uses her potions to save her sister from the Treants and the sisters hug one another happily. When the Flying Basilisks attack the college, Nina helps some of the Nimia College Fairies up on a tree into safety. However, while checking to see if the area is safe, she is knocked to the ground where Kayla uses her powers to save her, Kayla is then caught by a Treant and Nina goes to save her, therefore; later earning her Blossomix. Nina helps in protecting everyone from the Basilisks. After they save the college, Nina and Kayla hug each other and promised that they will be together again. Later on, Nina and the Delux gather in Maria's class, and find out that the whole class will be going on a trip to the Golden Auditorium. The next day, Nina and the Delux meet Diletta and travels the top music college. When the Pandemonium Sprites are attacking the college, Nina helps to defend, but failed. Finally, Tenna and Electra discover a way to defeat them, and this leaves the Delux to have a special mention from the Golden Auditorium and its headmistress. The Delux enter Eldora's greenhouse, along with Christina, who pretends to be good. Christina poisons the flowers which Nina smells and faints. Christina gives Blossom a potion, who does not know that the potion is to kill Nina. Before Blossom could give the poisonous potion to Nina, Raisi arrives with the Specialist and shoots the bottle out of Blossom's hand, and because Lagrona had warned them that Christina is evil. Palladium then heals Nina. Nina then stands and defeats the flower monsters that were attacking the Delux. Nina and the other Delux, except for Starla, get caught by the Children of the Night, another legend raised by Christina. She was rescued by Starla. She receives her Mythix along with the other Delux. |-|Season 7= Coming soon... Specials |-|The Fate of Blossom= Nina first appears in the dorm when she arrives. Later, the Delux go off to Magix to get something to eat, but when they do so Blossom is talking to her mother (Trot appears and the Blossom follows him). Then Delux then go to help her, but the Triunx are already attacking her so they transform but are too weak so Starla teleports them back to Alfea. Nina is then talking to Irella and Ms. Daragona, who are saying they will take their magical powers until the return from their trip. Nina and the Delux later find out that the Triunx are at Alfea and are there to take the Dragon Flame, so they have to fight a monster the Triunx conjured up, and later when Ms Daragona arrives, she stops the Triunx's monster, and talks to them and then sends them back to Cloud Tower. Ms Daragona then gives the Delux their magic back. |-|Revenge of the Triunx= Nina is in this special along with the rest of the Delux. It starts with all the girls leaving for spring break. Blossom wants to know more about her family so she goes to Cloud Tower to find out more. Nina and the rest of the Delux are worried when Blossom does not come back the night before. The next day, the Delux go out to search for Blossom. Nina uses a Super Pollen spell to point the Delux in the right direction. They find Blossom and Rita trapped in a block of ice. They free them and are trapped in a twister. But after beating the Triunx and getting free, Rita is turned into a pumpkin and Nina says she will see what she can do. Meanwhile, Blossom decides to return home and the Triunx tell her that Maria is her sister and they take her powers. |-|The Battle for Magix= While in the tower Blossom finds what appeared to be the Dragon Flame, only to be confronted by the Triunx, who were stopped by Miss Lagrona, who not only got out of her cell thanks to Steven and Micheal, but managed to put the Triunx in one of their own: a barrier followed by a granite cage. Frost was extremely cheesed off and her temper, combined with the release of her powers was enough to break Miss Lagrona's barrier. Kye decides to create a diversion to stop the Creatures of the Dark so Miss Lagrona gives him a Wind Rider. Blossom volunteers to go with Kye while the witches, Starla, Micheal, Steven, and Trot went inside the portal. Tenna, Nina, and Electra wanted to know where Blossom was but Starla told them that she and Kye should be at Alfea now. Tenna, Electra, and Starla encourage Nina to change Rita back from a pumpkin. Nina tried and successfully turned Rita back. Because of the Triunx attacking, Nina was sucked into a twister and became momentarily knocked out. The rest of the Delux pulled Nina into their circle for a convergence spell. After the battle is over, a party is held at Alfea. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= After defeating the Triunx, the girls and the Specialists hung out for awhile at Alfea. The Specialist then returned to Red Fountain and Nina sensed a presence in the trees and told Blossom, who went to go check and discovered Aurora, who then passes out from exhaustion and trauma. When Aurora finally awakens, Nina takes care of her. Aurora then explains her situation to the Delux, but only Starla, Blossom and Aurora went to rescue the Pixies. Upon seeing their safe return, Nina happily greets them and bonds with a Pixie named Babble. She then learns another enemy threat approaches the realm of Magix and that a new teacher will being joining the school, Professor Diaron. The next day, while eating at the dining hall at Alfea, Nina receives a flower from Professor Diaron like everyone else. When Nina and the rest of the Delux went to the new Red Fountain. There, the group - minus Blossom - were introduced to Raisi, the new Specialist. He shows Nina his drawings of the birds and her comment on them was enough to gain Raisi's interest. Later, while the group was resting, Nina was seen sitting alone and received a drawing of herself from a paper airplane, making her smile. This was enough to cause her to write Raisi's name in her notebook, daydream about him in class and present yellow flowers to him at his window. And soon enough, the Shadow Phoenix reveals himself to be Diaron and was able to kidnap Blossom. The Delux and Specialists departed to the Shadow Phoenix's lair. After arriving, the group separates to cover more ground and while the girls were walking about the lair, one the Phoenix's shadow creatures tries to prevent their mission from succeeding. However, Daragona, Lagrona and Codatorta intervened and told the girls to get going while they deal the monster. The Codex Pixies opened the portal to the Relix and the Delux entered it. The girls tried to stop the Phoenix but he overpowered them by suspending their movements, Nina is now forced to watch Blossom as she finishes the chant and granting the Phoenix ultimate power. It seemed that all hope was lost until Kye was able to free Blossom from his control. With Blossom back, Nina and her friends converge their powers and ended the Shadow Phoenix once and for all. The threat was finally over and they celebrate their success with a party at Alfea. Nina poses for group picture with Raisi, signifying the start of their new relationship. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Nina and her friends (minus Blossom) graduate from Alfea. Upon receiving a jewelry box containing her diploma, Nina officially becomes one with nature and is designated the guardian Fairy of her home world, Nimia. Her friends undergo the same rite of passage and afterwards, Nina spends her final night at her dorm room in Alfea with her friends before moving on to the next phase of her life. As the months pass by, however, Nina and the others eventually visit Earth where Blossom is depressed over her still-incomplete Enchantix powers and not knowing how to find her missing birth parents. Along with the rest of the Delux Club, Nina decides to accompany Blossom on her quest to find her birth parents and restore her home planet, Inferio. After a brutal fight with the Ancestral Witches, Blossom and Kye defeat them and eventually restore life to Inferio and all of its inhabitants, including Blossom's parents. At the end, Nina attends the celebration of Inferio's restoration and Blossom taking her rightful place as the heir to the throne, last seen dancing with Raisi. |-|Magical Adventure= Nina and the Delux (minus Blossom) confront and fight off the Triunx during Alfea and Cloud Tower's orientation. When she and the Delux Club go to Inferio, she introduces herself to the guards as Princess Nina (although in Season 5, it is revealed that Stephanie is the princess of Nimia). Nina then goes to Gardenia along with the Delux and stays at Blossom's adoptive parents' house for awhile. She and the others lose their all of their abilities because the Triunx destroyed the positive energy of all good magic. She was very helpful by assisting in cleaning the house and washing dishes for Kevin and Jessica and encouraged the rest of the Delux to do chores. She, the Delux Club and the Specialists fight off the Triunx and the Ancestral Witches and save the positive energy in the Tree of Life. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= She is first seen on the steps of one of Alfea's hallway. More coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Nina has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs. Her civilian outfit in Season 1, consists of a pale green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a magenta colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and magenta colored platform sandals. Her Season 2 and Season 3, civilian outfit is a light pink midriff shirt with a light pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a maroon skirt with red shorts on under her skirt, light pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Electra, she wears earrings, specifically golden hoops. In Season 4, she wears a light pink, white and lime green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. In Season 5, Nina wears a light pink, soft jagged edged, sleeveless shirt with a grass green vest. She also wears a sharp edged magenta skirt with a pink belt, and some green and white stripes. Her hair is a looped ponytail decorated with a lime green bow .She wears long magenta socks with lime edges, with green high-heeled shoes. In Season 6, Nina wears a plaid pattern dark blue coat over a white shirt. Her shirt's collar is tied with a black tie. She wears a hot pink skirt with dark pink and light pink striped leggings. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail with a big ribbon. Her bangs are layered. |-|Delux= Nina's Delux outfit is primarily magenta and lilac in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a light pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length finger-less gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves. |-|Charmix= Nina's Charmix is a large looped pin, with a magenta jewel, placed on the center of her chest and a peony shaped shoulder bag. Nina earned her Charmix by finally confessing to Raisi that she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. |-|Enchantix= Nina's Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily magenta, with lilac, purple, light blue and light green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various ivory colored jewels, and light green and pale yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are edged with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (buns) like the other Delux girls (excluding both Starla and Electra), and grows several inches in length to her shins. She dons strappy, teal colored barefoot sandals, and wears a teal tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust vial is a magenta honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. |-|Believix= Nina's Believix outfit is a light pink and magenta, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a light pink, petal-shaped skirt with a bright yellow string tying it in place and spring green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in dark green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears violet and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee light pink, magenta, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise-blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eye shadow on her eyelids. |-|Sophix= Nina's Sophix outfit is a spring green and light pink leaf top with lime and green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are teal and yellow with fuchsia borders. |-|Lovix= Nina's Lovix outfit is similar to her Believix outfit, but is in two pieces. Her shirt is hot pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching arm warmers. She also wears a strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are hot pink and lavender with maroon jewels. |-|Harmonix= Nina's Harmonix consists of a tube top with light green colors and light pink flowers in the middle and green borders. Her hair is longer and in the form of a ponytail and it is decorated with green and pink shells. Her bracelets are rose-colored flower bracelets. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light pink in the form of petals. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light pink also. Her wings are mainly green with the back part white. Her wing borders are pink. Her wing effects are magenta-colored flowers. Her shoes are light pink heels similar to Enchantix, but with green and pink straps. |-|Sirenix= Nina's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin leafy green tube top, a translucent light green miniskirt over hot pink leggings with pale green swirls around them and matching hot pink high-heeled ankle boots. Her hair is pink with green streaks and there is also two flowers in her hair, a pink one and a purple one. There is also a green ribbon tied around her right arm, and her seashell-shaped wings fade from spring green to fuchsia, and have a hot pink border. |-|Blossomix= Her Blossomix outfit is very similar to her Sirenix. The main top is a pale green, with leaf green strap-like decorations. She wears a pink and light pink leaf-like skirt. She has Sirenix-like leggings, which are forest green, with light green tree-like decorations over it, connecting to her boots (which are open toed,) with the same color scheme and pattern; and the fuchsia, translucent, baggy sleeves that wrap around on her lower arm, connecting around the back as well. Her wings are similar to Enchantix as they have a sparkly spring green border, creating spring green swirls inside the wings, start fuchsia at the end, and lighten as they go down her back. |-|Mythix= Nina's hair is similar to her original style but with thinner bangs. She wears a pale pink grass-styled dress with a sea green belt and baby blue bow. On her right arm is a baby blue bow like the one on her belt. She wears the orchid open heeled ankle boots with hot pink buttons and blue bows. Her wings are pink flower petals with a splash of green. |-|Butterflix= Coming soon... Magical Abilities Nina is from the Planet of Nimia. She has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Like all nature fairies, Nina's strength relies on the surrounding environment. If surrounded by plants, in the forest, Nina is stronger. However, in places where plants cannot grow, Nina's power is very limited or shut down completely (like in the example cave Daragona made in Season 2). Nina often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Delux girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. This may also become a disadvantage, as the destruction of nearby nature will cause excruciating pain to her and destroy her strength as well as her magic power bit by bit, even her own summoned plants. She can also create huge forest-like vine barriers to trap her enemy. Nina can manipulate the energy of the earth and has also shown to be weak if their is no sunlight just like plants. Nina, as the Fairy of Nature, can talk to plants, bring them to life, help them grow, and nurture them when they are sick. Other related abilities are controlling the earth and nature at will, altering plants by manipulating their growth pattern and establishing communication with nature. Since Nina dislikes aggression, she usually uses her powers in battle for defense and constriction. For example, she would trap an enemy in vines while another member of the Delux Club would destroy the enemy. Though, she has on few occasions used offensive attacks when the situation depends on it or when she gets angry. She is the third most powerful fairy, the second being Starla. She is also able to give life to other things such as when she used her magic to turn the Fairy Pets to life and she is also able to heal so she has the job of a vet in the Love & Pet shop. When the Delux visit the Library of Alexandria, she demonstrates her power over Earth and rock by crushing a large boulder with her mind. Curiosities *'Birthday:' March 1 *'Astrological Sign:' Dryad *'Favorite Color: '''Green *'Favorite Hobby:' Taking care of plants and flowers *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Raisi, my boyfriend! He's sensitive and poetic *'Best Friend:' Aurora *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic... super-romantic movies! *'Loves:' Giving advice to the Delux. *'Favorite Music:' Classical *'Favorite Spell:''' Empowering Vines Trivia *Nina's opposite is most likely Hurricane. **Elementally: Earth and Sky. **Personality: Nina is calm and passive, and Hurricane is outright aggressive. *Nina is mostly seen with Blossom and Starla more than the other girls, even though her best friend is said to be Aurora. *Along with Tenna, Nina is a straight student in every subject. *Nina, along with Electra, are not mentioned in the series their memories as kids or infants. *Nina could be argued as one of the weaker fairies as she usually gets injured/knocked out the most. In addition, she is passive and strays away from attack spells. *She was once turned into a statue by a mutated jellyfish which was turned by Nitornus. *Out of the Delux girls, Nina has the most spells. **Most of her spells are related to healing or defense rather than attack spells. *Her nose and Rita's nose looks similar. *During the first season, Nina is shown to have animal-summoning abilities, when she summons the spider-eater. *Nina has spells which have the names of the four main seasons of the year: Summer Thunder, Autumn Wind/Fall Vortex, Spring Ring and Winter Rose. *Nina is the only Delux member to use her special Sirenix spell, Flower of Sirenix in 2D form only. *Nina is the only Delux member to earn her Charmix after their vacation in the Wildlands. *Both Nina and Blossom have siblings, making them the only two Delux members to have them. Nina has Kayla and Blossom has Maria. *Nina gains both her Enchantix and Blossomix by saving her sister, Kayla. *Nina's Charmix bag hangs from her shoulder thanks to a strap, while the other Delux have Charmix bags that hang on their waists. *Nina is the first Delux, and possibly the first fairy, to earn her Blossomix, and the first Delux to earn her Blossomix individually. *Nina, Electra and Tenna are the only Delux who are not princesses. *Nina is the third most powerful fairy (Blossom being the first and Starlabeing the second). *She has the most known Mythix spells out of all the Delux because she is the only one to have more than one or two. *After Blossom and Calliope in Season 3, Nina becomes the third character whose wings have been frozen by Frost. *She is the only Delux to have a sleeveless uniform in the 6th season.